NinjaGo: Adventures in the Bounty
by NinjagoGirl01
Summary: There's trouble on the bounty again! Lloyd finds a mysterious bottle outside of the door to the bounty's deck and when the bottle breaks... Will the ninja get themselves out of this mess? Or will they not get help in time?
1. Chapter 1

NinjaGo: Adventures in the Bounty  
Chapter 1

No POV

It's been awhile since the final battle. After the ninja, Nya, Dr. Julien, and Jays parents rebuilt the bounty, they've been patrolling around Ninjago and stopping small crimes. There wasn't much activity so our favorite golden ninja wandered around the bounty, looking for something to do. There was a knock at the door to the deck.

"What the- we're in the air! How would someone get up here?" Lloyd asked. It was weird, Cole, Kai, and Jay were playing video games, Zane was meditating in the game room, Sensei Wu, Misako, and Garmadon were out in the city, Nya was working on her Samurai Mech at the mechanic shop in Ninjago City, and Dr. Julien was at the tree house.

Surely it wasn't Kai, Cole, or Jay because Lloyd had just been to the game room before he headed for the deck. They would have to teleport in order to get ahead of him.

But still...

Lloyd opened the door.

"What's this?" Lloyd picked up a small bottle that was sitting on the first step of the deck. It was the size of his fist and glowing green.

"Maybe I should take this to Zane, see if he knows what this is." He walked to the game room.

"Hey Zane, I-" Jay knocked into Lloyd, making him drop the bottle. Green smoke spread around the room and made everyone cough. The smoke started clearing up.

"Lloyd! What the heck was that?!" Kai asked.

"I don't know! I was coming to ask Zane!"

"Well where's the- woah!" They looked up. Everything was bigger. (Imagine them minifigure-sized on the bounty)

"Guys, help!" The rest of the ninja looked at Jay, who was falling into a crack in the floor.

"Hang on!" Kai, Cole, and Lloyd helped Jay out of the crack while Zane observed the broken bottle. Once Jay was out, they walked to Zane.

"It seems Lloyd dropped a "shrinking potion" and it affected us dramatically. The warning label says you cannot inhale a lot or else the consequences will be dire." Zane said.

"We've gotta find a way to get help or get to the deck." Cole said.

"Why the deck?" Kai asked.

"The falcon is outside." Zane answered. They could hear the falcon cawing outside. Cole surveyed the area. The phone was too high too reach and the only other way of communication was outside in the bridge (control room).

"I guess we're going outside."


	2. Chapter 2

NinjaGo: Adventures in the Bounty  
Chapter 2

"Okay, so how are we going to get outside?" Jay asked.

"Lift me up." Lloyd said. The four climbed on each others shoulders, Lloyd being on top. He reached the door knob and started to turn it but, he face palmed himself when he realized what he'd done.

"What is Lloyd?" Cole asked.

"I um... Locked the door..." Lloyd answered.

"You what!" Kai yelled, making them fall.

"Kai!" Jay yelled. Kai just rolled his eyes and helped Lloyd up.

"Where are the keys, Lloyd." Jay asked. Lloyd looked down.

"In the bridge." He answered. Kai was about to freak out when Zane spoke up.

"I always keep a spare in our room, Kai." He announced.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go get that key!" Cole started running to their room, the others followed. The ninja climbed on each others shoulders again and, thankfully, opened the door.

"I shall retrieve the key." Volunteered Zane. He climbed the bedpost. The other four waited.

"I-It's not here!"

"What?!" The ninja on the floor yelled.

"Where could it be?" Cole asked himself.

"Did you lend it to anyone?" Kai asked. Zane thought for a moment.

"... Yes, I lent it to Nya yesterday. She left it on the counter this morning and I did not get a chance to retrieve it." Zane answered. Cole sighed in relief.

"At least it didn't leave the bounty today." He said, "Come on, lets get the key."

"Gah!"

"What is it, Jay?" Cole asked.

"S-S-Spider!" He yelled.

"Jay spiders are small." Kai said.

"N-Not this one." Lloyd said. The other three looked at the spider and it was about three times their size.

"Get out your elemental blades!" Cole ordered. Before Jay and Kai could get theirs out, they were encased in spider webs.

"Cole, Lloyd, go get Kai and Jay out of the webs. I will take care of the spider." Zane ordered. Cole and Lloyd cut the webs off and Kai and Jay, while Zane froze the spider and pushed it to a corner where they couldn't step on it when they returned to normal size.

"Let's go!" The ninja ran to the kitchen and pushed the door open enough so that they could get in. Lloyd saw the flashing of the key just barely as it hung on the edge of the countertop.

"We can probably knock it down if we ram the cupboards." Lloyd said. It took a few tries but they finally managed to make the key fall.

"Kai, look out!" Cole yelled. Kai was almost crushed by the falling key but was pulled out of the way by Jay.

"Thanks." Kai said. Jay nodded in return.

"Let's go unlock the door."


	3. Chapter 3

NinjaGo: Adventures in the Bounty

Chapter 3

The ninja ran as fast as they could to the door, occasionally one of them falling in a crack in the floorboards.

They had been successful in retrieving Zane's spare key and were making their way to the door of the deck.

"We're almost-" Cole attempted saying but face planted into a bag.

"A bag?" Kai asked. Thumping could be heard from the game room.

"Where are they?" The ninja recognized that voice almost instantly. It was the, currently frustrated, voice of Nya, Kai's younger sister.

"Nya's home. That means the door is open! Come on!" Cole exclaimed.

"I was almost crushed by a key for nothing..." Kai said under his breath. Jay just rolled his eyes. The ninja slipped past the bags, Nya, and the door.

"Where's the falcon?" Lloyd asked. Zane looked around and pointed to the mast.

"Up there." He said. Looking up, the ninja saw the falcon flying towards them.

"Hello, dear friend." Zane pet the falcons head.

"Come on." Cole and Zane helped everyone onto the falcon.

"Fly up, my friend." Zane ordered the falcon.

"Wait, wait! Not to fast!"

"Cole!" He was falling. Fast. The falcon had flown up to fast and it caused Cole to lose his balance.

"Guys!"

A/N

Kind of short but I wanted to leave a cliffhanger. Oh yes, I almost forgot:

Today is my Birthday :)

NinG out!


	4. Chapter 4

NinjaGo: Adventures in the Bounty  
Chapter 4

With a quick flick of the wrist, Zane had caught Cole in the falcons talons. He was breathing heavily.

"Th-thanks Zane." They flew to the control room and entered through a window.

"The intercom is over there!" Jay exclaimed. Kai ran over and activated it.

"Nya!" They all yelled into the microphone.

"Gah! Where are you guys?"

"We're in the control room, sis."

"I'm coming." It took a minute for Nya to arrive.

"Where are you guys?"

"On the control panel." Kai said into the microphone, making Nya jump. She looked over and saw the miniature ninja.

"What happened to you guys?" Nya asked.

"Long story short, Lloyd dropped a weird looking bottle and we shrunk." Jay explained.

"Sensei isn't going to be home for another hour." All of the ninja but Zane groaned. Zane pondered for a second.

"Maybe Sensei Wu has a tea that will fix this?" He suggested.

"Zane's right! If he has tea that'll make us older, then maybe he has tea that'll grow us back to normal size!" Cole explained.

"Then what are we waiting for? Get on my hand and we'll go see!" Nya exclaimed.

* * *

A/N

sorry it is so short. I've had TERRIBLE writers block. oh! By the way, I'm working on something that I'll publish once I finish one of my other fics. If you want to see it, it's on my DA page. My name is NinjaGirl01, as always. :)

NinG out!


	5. Chapter 5

NinjaGo: Adventures in the Bounty  
Chapter 5

"Hmmm, lets see." Nya sifted through the bags of different colored tea. The ninja looked different boxes labeled with different types of tea.

"Wow, I never realized Sensei Wu had so much tea until now." Jay announced. Cole and Kai laughed quietly to themselves.

"Could this be something?" Everyone looked at the white and gold ninja next to a box labeled "Other" in Sensei Wu's neat handwriting. Nya sifted through the box only to find...

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." She slumped in defeat.

"Nya, it's okay. We'll find something." Jay assured the samurai. There were more footsteps and voices.

"We're home!" Sensei Wu announced.

"Oh no." The six teens whispered. Nya cupped the shrunken ninja in her hands and went out to greet the elders.

"Hello Sensei, Garmadon, Misako." Nya greeted.

"Hello Nya." Sensei Wu replied.

"Where are the boys?" Misako asked.

"Ummm..." Nya opened her hands.

"What happened?" Garmadon asked. Nya didn't really know how to respond, so the ninja explained.

"I heard a knock outside of the door to the bounty's deck, so I opened it. There was nothing there but a bottle. I dropped it and... This happened." Lloyd explained.

"I could not identify the contents." Zane added.

"Could you show is the bottle?" Wu asked.

"In the game room, Nya." Jay told her. She nodded and led the three elders to the game room.

"It's right there." Nya said. Sensei Wu examined the bottle.

"This is not to be in contact with skin until twenty four hours have passed." Sensei explained. Misako pondered this.

"Perhaps if we heat it up or... Test it, maybe we can find a way to reverse the effects on the ninja." She suggested.

"That actually might work!" Nya exclaimed.

"Well what are we waiting for! I wanna be normal sized again!" Kai exclaimed. Sensei Wu, Misako, Garmadon, and Nya analyzed the leftover contents of the bottle, hoping to find a cure for the ninja.


	6. Chapter 6

NinjaGo: Adventures in the Bounty

Chapter 6

The elders and Nya weren't sure how to reverse the effects exactly and they didn't have the equipment, so they steered the bounty towards Birchwood forest. It seemed Zane's father could have the equipment.

"Hello? Dr. Julien? There was a problem and now Zane and-"

"What? What happened?" Dr. J asked. He looked down at his minimized son and his "brothers" in Nya's palm. Zane waved.

"We were hoping you had either a way to fix this or equipment to help us find a cure." Nya explained. Dr. Julien pondered this.

"I may have something. Follow me." Nya followed him down the spiraling staircase that led to the underground home. There were blueprints sticking to the wall and littering the floor. A small machine was sitting on the corner of Dr. J's desk and a small bed sat under the stairs.

There was a picture of Dr. Julien, Zane, and the falcon as well. Zane was in white scrubs. Nya and four of the ninja laughed quietly. Zane didn't notice them.

"What's so funny?" Zane asked.

"It's nothing, Zane." Cole answered. Zane shrugged it off and looked ahead. Dr. Julien picked up the machine.

"If can reverse any kind of magic." Dr. J explained.

"When did you make that?" Nya asked.

"Well, I figured there could be magic and enchantments left over from Garmadons rein of terror, so I built this to fix any problems or reverse any curse."

"Cool!" Nya exclaimed. The ninja sat on Nya's palm waiting for what the machine does.

"Put them on the floor." Dr. J instructed. Nya nodded in return.

~On Nya's palm~

"Do you think we'll ever get back to normal?" Jay asked.

"Only time will tell, my friend." Zane answered. There was a shift in the balance and the ninja realized they were being lowered. They hadn't paid attention when Nya and Dr. J were talking.

"What's happening?!" Jay asked. Unfortunately for him, he was too small for anyone but his brothers to hear him. They were surrounded in red mist.

"Ugh! What is this stuff?!" Lloyd asked. "It smells terrible!"

"At least it smells better than Coles chili!"

"Hey!" The red, black, and blue ninja quarreled with each other.

"Guys." No response.

"Guys." No response.

"Guys!"

"What?!" They all yelled. They froze. They were standing eye to eye with Nya.

"We're back to normal!"

"Yes!" The ninja and Nya walked back to the bounty and waved goodbye to Dr. Julien.

"It seems you've returned to normal." Sensei Wu commented.

"That's good." Garmadon added.

"Now, who's going to clean up this mess?" Now looking back, the three playing video games hadn't realized they made such a mess in the game room.

"I have to..." Kai said and left.

"I have to take out the trash." Cole said and left.

"I sense I need to be somewhere else." Zane said and left.

"I'm going to the bridge..." Nya said.

"I'm going with her." Jay said and left with Nya.

"Really?" Lloyd moaned.

A/N

Poor Lloyd. Lol. *sigh* I hate it when stories end. Well, laters!

NinG out!


End file.
